Taken to Heaven
by Ela
Summary: When Gavroche dies, a few special people help him on his way "home." (Am I redeemed?)


Right, don't own LM. I hope this makes up for my first fic! *bangs head on keyboard repeatedly* A week! A week it was the FIRST THING up there! Gaaah! Sheesh, woah, anyways… Inspired by Lillie's "Part of the Way" which I think was really cool!  
  
  
"Le nez dans le ruisseau, c'est la faute à Rousseau!"  
  
Gavroche stopped.   
  
It is a very spooky thing, to see one's body lying beneath you, lifeless.  
  
Gavroche saw Marius hurriedly carry his body back through the smoke to the barricades. Combeferre got the bullets that Gav had sacrificed himself for.  
  
"I… I'm dead…" Gavroche said to himself, shocked. "But… I'm still here?"  
  
He had never felt so alone.  
  
Suddenly Gavroche saw before him a light. It was so bright, it almost blinded him. Eventually the light faded, and two women stood before him. One he recognized as his sister Eponine; the other, an unfamiliar, pretty woman, with yellow hair.  
  
"Eponine! You're dead!"  
  
Eponine glared. "Didn't take too long for you to figure that out, didn't it? In case you're wonderin', you're dead too."  
  
"Gee, I only saw the bullet coming straight for my head!" Gavroche retorted.  
  
"Come, come now, we mustn't fight!" The woman said calmly. "Eponine, we must bring him home, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but wouldn't I just wanna kick him right where—"  
  
"Eponine!" The woman scolded.  
  
Eponine glared. "Well, he IS my brother."  
  
"Don't remind me, can't believe we share the same blood," Gavroche rolled his eyes. Then he became quite serious.  
  
"'Ponine, you're dead, right?"  
  
"Haven't we been over this?"  
  
"But you died yesterday. This doesn't make sense. And you there, how long have you been dead?"  
  
The woman smiled. "Oh, I don't know, a decade or two, give or take a few years. My name is Fantine. I'm the mother of Cosette."  
  
"Cosette?" Gavroche wondered. "Who's that?"   
  
"Do you remember the letter Monsieur Marius wanted you to deliver?"  
  
"Ah!" Gavroche said. "Mam'zelle What's-Her-Name!"  
  
"Yes. She was also our servant girl at the inn."  
  
Fantine glared at Eponine.  
  
"You know, your family wasn't very nice…"  
  
Eponine glared back.   
  
"Yeah, well, believe me, your daughter's got her revenge."  
  
"Right, right, anyway, what's going on?"  
  
"Gavroche, we're ghosts."  
  
Gavroche's eyes opened wide. "Ghosts!"  
  
"Yes, ghosts," Fantine smiled. Suddenly she twitched, and the pretty smile disappeared. "But you're lucky. You get to go straight home, instead of sticking around for so long you've lost count of the seconds…"  
  
Eponine laid a hand on Fantine's shoulder.  
  
"Fantine, dear, you're scaring me…"  
  
"Err, right then, what's this about home?" Gavroche asked.  
  
"Oh! That," Fantine said, once again smiling sweetly. "We're taking you to Heaven."  
  
"Heaven! Ah gûé! That's where I'm going?" Gavroche asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. Why, you wanna go where Mother and Father are going?"  
  
"No thanks!"  
  
"Right; be content where you're going. Alright then, follow us."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just do, alright?!"  
  
Before Gavroche could come back with a… well, comeback, everything seemed to blur; the barricades and smoke were left behind, as well as the familiar city streets.  
  
"'Ponine!" Gavroche called out.  
  
"Don't worry, Gav, I'm here," Eponine whispered, and suddenly Gavroche felt comforted by the fact that his sister was escorting him to Heaven.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, Gavroche heard his sister's voice again.  
  
"Right, we're home now. Sorry to drop you off like this, Gavroche, but…"  
  
"Sorry? Why should you be sorry?" Gavroche tried to laugh, but it faded away before it amounted to anything special.  
  
"Because. You're really just a scared little kid who acts too tough," Eponine said. "We can't come with you the rest of the way; the rest you must do yourself. 'Sides, Fantine and I have some… things to attend to, before we finally rest."  
  
"I'm not scared! Sure I'm tough, I gotta be to live where I did!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Goodbye, little Gavroche!"  
  
Gavroche couldn't help but yell out "I'm not little!" before that lonely feeling overcame him again; but it was soon replaced by a feeling of peace. 


End file.
